In a conventional VR technology, a head-mounted display (HMD) is an important hardware device. The HMD acquires an orientation of a head of a user in real time, and presents scenery in this direction to the user on a display screen. During this process, the size and position of the presented scenery greatly influences the immersion sense of a viewer. The size of the scenery viewed by the viewer in a virtual scene should be the same as the size in a real scene, and the position of the scenery in the virtual scene should keep unchanged when the viewer's head rotates.
According to a usual processing method, an image is randomly rendered to a spherical inner surface, the field of view (FOV) is put in the center of the sphere, and the image can be viewed at any FOV, where the FOV refers to the range that can be covered by a lens. As a result, a frame of image in a virtual scene viewed by a viewer is inconsistent with true feeling of the viewer. For example, the viewer will feel like viewing from an FOV of a giant or an ant, and when the viewer rotates the head, scenery in the line of sight will deviate with rotation of the viewer's head. Consequently, an image display method in the conventional VR technology has poor realism of visual effects.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.